marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bruce Banner (Earth-616)
Protected The page has been protected for three days in an effort to stop the edit war between Horsepower and Sith my ride's Return. 21:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The external link to Marvel Directory is no longer valid. JohnAlbertRigali 03:59, 23 Jul 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) Comics Hey, I'm an editor from the DCDP who doesn't know anything about Marvel Comics. I think it would be useful if you guys had a list of Hulk-Related Comics somewhere, or at least somewhere more accessible if there is one, because I was trying to research something and I can't seem to find anything. Billy 13:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Look i'm just one guy but if ask me the real problem with the Hulk these days is Universal's live-action TV series from the 70's, it didn't stick to the comic-books which is why the hulk is so messed up. Everyone needs to stop focusing on that forget Universal Studios and do a relaunch. Ash 18:00, 10 october 2012 hulk look i'm trying to do is make the hulk a litter bit bigger and you ruined everything i'm just make the savage hulk 7'0"-8'0" and green scar 8'5" some reason think i'm disruptive :That's what everyone's been trying to tell you. You can't just make people bigger or smaller because you think they should be bigger or smaller. People actually get these numbers from where they're actually written down in comics. They don't make them up. They're all official Marvel numbers, as read in the Official Marvel Handbooks, or other Marvel comics. I don't personally think you're being disruptive, but you are entering false information into character's pages, which is not good. FYI. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:22, 22 January 2009 (UTC) bruce baner look I'm not being very disruptive I just not pleased about their information so i'm sorry okey and not false i just naid some changes that's all :Yes, I'm afraid you're being quite disruptive. I'm trying to be civil about this, but you have had multiple editors, multiple times try to explain that you can't just alter accurate information just because you don't personally agree with it. The various height and weight stats, as has been explained to you over and over again, are taken from the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe or other similar Marvel titles containing bios on Marvel characters. It doesn't matter if you're not pleased with the information, it doesn't matter if anybody isn't pleased with them really. Take the Rhino for instance: If Marvel Comics lists him at 6'5" and 710 lbs, then that's what he's going to be listed as in his character bio on this site.Jack Hammer 00:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) well in the avengers and hulk handbook his height and weight as grey hulk and green scar his chandged to 6'10" and green scar's 8'5" and weighs 1,500 lbs Green Scar Is there a reason why we aren't putting down the fact that the Green Scar version of the Hulk is powerful enough to inadvertently split open planets? :I think it's worth mentioning in the Strength section. You wanna put it in there? It'd probably be best if you could mention which comic you saw him doing it in (or talking about being able to). :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) It was in the end of WWH, issue #5. After he learns of Miek's betrayal, he gets so angry and overpowered that when he walks, he gets really close to cracking open the planet. He doesn't want to do this, so he lets himself get blasted by a bunch of satellite lasers. Also, after the Red King tries to destroy planet Sakaar by messing with the Tectonic plates, the Green Scar is able to jump into the magma and physically fix the plates. Green Scar strength I added the part where Savage Hulk overpowered a 10x strength Thor with one hand, and how Scar is even stronger than that. That should pretty much satisfy my fellow Hulk fans that GS was the strongest Marvel character ever. :Please keep in mind that 'strength' is completely subjective. Whoever is writing the characters and story at the time can make anything happen that they want to. Terms like 'seems to be' and 'indicates' should be used whenever possible, since opinion based on one fight's outcome is hardly concrete fact. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm moving this here for the moment because the page is becoming very large and my browser can't seem to handle it all. Enemies * AIM * Constrictor * Chameleon *Dragon Man * Cobalt Man (Ralph Roberts) * Anvil * M.O.D.O.K. * Hammer * Maggia * General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Enchantress * Executioner (Skurge) * Rhino * Mister Fantastic * Doctor Doom * The Thing * Juggernaut * U-Foes ** X-Ray (James Darnell) ** Vapor (Ann Darnell) ** Vector (Simon Utrecht) ** Ironclad (Michael Steel) * Tyrannus * Titanium Man (Gremlin) * Galaxy Master * Man-Thing * Glob (Joseph Timms) * Leader * Abomination * Mole Man * Mandarin * Wendigo (Paul Cartier) * Super-Humanoid * Red Hulk * Super Adaptoid Is there a reason this is on a talk page?~~Sorciri No ideaSith my ride's Return 17:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Well should it be moved to the actual article because I'll do it.Sorciri 17:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Sorciri :Guys, I explained above. The page is becoming very large and some browsers can't handle it all. I removed this, as it largely unessential.--Max 18:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay but why is it here?Sorciri 11:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Sorciri you wouldn't like me when I'm... People have been messing with the quote for the past few weeks. Can someone PLEASE provide a reference so that the quote will stand and we can move on to more important thing? (Personally, I'm not even sure if it ever appears in the comics, but I'm no Hulk-specialist. I just have this feeling that it's a case like "Beam me up, Scotty", which was never said once in the Star Trek series...)--edkaufman 13:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : So it's from the Movie, that's what I thought. I moved the quote to Bruce Banner (Earth-400083) since that's where it belongs (confirmed it with IMDB). --edkaufman 16:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I was always under the impression that it originated from the 1970's Incredible Hulk series. (IMDB also quotes it there). Regardless, I am not sure if it is a quote used in the actual comics. CaptainGetts 16:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::It really a Bill Bixby quote and would fit better over there than here. It has been homaged since, though I'm not sure if it has made its way to comics. I'd be shocked if it hadn't at some point. However, its a little out of place on the Earth-616 page. --Max 19:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: He said something similar after the House of M. --Vincent1875 06:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Pre-Banner Hulk Do you think you could add info about the original Hulk. He was created back in the 60's. It was from the comic Journey Into Mystery #62. Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, and Dick Ayers all did art for the comic and Stan Lee wrote it. :Might want to check here. :--GrnMarvl14 01:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) what does this mean? Banner sent Rick out to hole up during an air strike. Leader teleported Hulk away seeking to form an alliance with him. "Hole Up"?--Savageland 09:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Basically it means "hide." When someone "holes up", they go into hiding in a hard-to-find location. Better definition here. :--GrnMarvl14 18:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking at the issue, I think whoever wrote it was going for "hold up". There's some wacky things going on in this article.--Savageland 19:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Banner/Hulk separation After Fear Itself, Hulk and Bruce Banner were separated (again), so wouldn't be correct to change the main image of this character and create a new article for Hulk? ADour 20:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC)ADour Hulk Gray I know this takes place in the incredible Hulk #1, but where does that leave the gargoyle part of the story? I know its probely a remake, but scince i saw it in the WWH Red Hulk novel im sure its canon. But i just dont know how to fit it in. EDUCATION *''Science was the only thing that mattered to young Bruce. He devoted all his time and energy to his studies and ignored his classmates. He decided to become a doctor, but always remained fascinated with the study of radiation, the one thing that scared his father. In his spare time, Bruce began to research gamma radiation and came to believe that it could be used to cure many diseases. He also theorized that a gamma bomb could be designed to destroy property but leave the people alive.'' (Hulk: The Incredible Guide) ::... at Science High School, the other children make fun of Bruce Banner for always working. They say that even in the school for the gifted that Bruce makes them look like pikers. Elsewhere in the school, the headmaster is meeting with Mrs. Drake. He tells her that Bruce is brilliant, and that no intelligence test has been developed to adequately measure his IQ, but that he shuns his classmates as much as they shun him. He says that Bruce has no friends and that he cares for nothing but his studies. (Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #312) *''Bruce, though always a little shy, made a real effort to fit in with the other students when he went to college. However, his interest in gamma radiation intensified; after two years, he dropped out of medical school and decided to become a nuclear physicist.(Hulk: The Incredible Guide) ::''At the end of med school, Angela got a research grant for her work quickly but Bruce had trouble getting anybody to be interested in his proposed work: "Predicting the Spontaneous Formation of Gamma Particles in a Vacuum." (Incredible Hulk Vol. 3 #12) ::Pre-Hulk Bruce Banner History ::Bruce walks into Jen's office and asks her if she needs some help because the book she is holding is as big as she is. Jen says that she would know that voice anywhere and turns to see “Doc”. She says that she hasn’t seen him since he quit med school for nuclear physics. (Savage She-Hulk #1) *''Bruce Banner attended Desert State University in Navapo, New Mexico, where he studied alongside such contemporaries as Walter Langkowski (now the monstrous Canadian super hero Sasquatch), Peter Corbeau (Nobel Prize winner for creating Starcore One, the first orbiting solar reactor), and Raoul Stoddard (who created the Gammatron to isolate gamma radiation).'' (Psychological Ramifications of Gamma Radiation, Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #393) ::Although among peers in college, Bruce was still a highly withdrawn intellectual unable to cope with emotions… An obsessive-compulsive with no fashion sense, Banner took a cue from Einstein in purchasing five sets of the exactly the same suit- all purple. That way he wouldn’t have to spend any thought on what to wear.(Psychological Ramifications of Gamma Radiation, Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #393) ::Bruce says that if the phone still works that he is calling an old professor of his. Bruce says that his name is Josiah Weller, and that he is one of the top brains in relativity theory and the head of the research department at Desert State University. (Captain Marvel # 21) *''After earning advanced degrees in nuclear physics, Dr. Bruce Banner worked for the U.S. Defense Department, continuing his research in gamma radiation.'' (Hulk: The Incredible Guide) ::Obtaining his doctorate in nuclear physics from the California institute of Technology, Banner went to work at a nuclear research facility at Desert Base, New Mexico. (Psychological Ramifications of Gamma Radiation, Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #393) ::Experimental and Theoretical Nuclear Physics (Caltech) ::Bruce says that he thinks it was Strange Matter. Bruce explains that the density of this other dimension sounds like something that he theorized about in college at Cal-Tech. (Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #370) *''After graduating from Science High School, Bruce studied nuclear physics in Navapo, New Mexico, at Desert State University as the star student of Professor Herbert Josiah Weller. He also studied for a time at Pennsylvania State University, where he met Walter Langkowski (later Sasquatch). He obtained his doctorate in nuclear physics at the California Institute of Technology, alongside Phillip Sterns (later Madman).'' (The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Hulk 2004) *''She says that everyone calls her Cassie. Bruce thanks her for coming. He introduces himself, but she says that she has been a fan of his since his first paper on particle physics. Bruce says that was years ago and asks if she read that. Cassie says that it wasn’t bad. She says that it was a little passionless, but that she could see the talent. She says that they need to chat. She says that she will tell him about neutrinos...'' (Incredible Hulk vol. 2 #413)'' --Magnus 17:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hulk and Bruce Banner clone Since it was revealed that Doctor Doom put the "Banner-part" of Hulk's brain into a clone of Bruce Banner, shouldn't the clone have a page of its own? Like "Robert Bruce Banner (Clone) (Earth-616)"? KalKent 22:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I was alredy working on it LOL, anyways here it is! ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 22:36, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Main Image Can we please settle on a main page image?? cuz this getting nowhere and I don't have time for edit war or 'my image is better than yours'. The Silvestri cover of Hulk looks fine and provide a good representation of the character instead of having comic book panel of Hulk with a visible Captain America so if anyone has more suggetion for another image can please post them here and stop this?? 01:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Probably not much sense in worrying too much about it now, it'll likely be updated to the "Indestructible Hulk" look when Marvel Now takes off anyway Andy Nominus (talk) 01:38, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't have time either, I decided to keep Coipel's image because is more actual. Silvestri's cover doesn't seem to be the best representation of Hulk, I mean, blood in his hands? And in aspects of style, that Hulk's shoulders are a pretty misshapen. UPDATE: I alredy have an image from Indestructible Hulk's outfit in my computer ready to be uploaded to the wikia when the title comes out. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 01:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : Oh.. so basically you dont like Silvestri cover and from I get that why you dont want as main image? ok I guess..? well I have 2 covers one from Adams and another from Keown so which one looks better? any suggetion? Barruca (talk) 02:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC) It's very important. Television Can someone please get rid of all the files with That Stupid Bill Bixby TV Series!, that series is a Historic Mistake that never should have exsisted in the first place. That version shouldn't count because it was created by Universal Studios, and it was completely different from the true version from Marvel Comics, bottom line if it dosen't stay true to the original version then it's not relevant, and shouldn't have anything to do with any part of Marvel. It's trash and an insult to the the true version as well as comic-books everywhere, just throw it away and forget about it because it's done nothing but stand in the way of real version and everything it stands for. You want Hulk TV, just focus on the Cartoon versions because they follow the comics simple as that, you don't need anymore. Long story short, NO MORE DAVID BANNER IT'S BRUCE BANNER AND ONLY BRUCE BANNER never forget that. User: